Pain
by KittyMelloGirl
Summary: When they needed him, he was there. Will they do the same for him? **UNDER EDITING AND REWRITING**
1. Pain

_Hello there, readers, and perhaps some fellow writers! This is, in fact, my first fanfiction. Now I know many writers say that so they don't get a lot of criticism, but I am actually very open to it. I am only 11, and it won't be very good, so if you're looking for professional fanfiction, this is definitely not the place. Now, enough about all this! Go on and read the fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!_

He had tried to contact the Avengers, with no such luck. There is only so much you can do when you have multiple broken bones, are kidnapped, and tortured every hour, or as it seemed to Tony Stark. The great Tony Stark, starved, weak, and broken.

Flashback

Tony stated at the wall, deep in thought. All of the other Avengers were out in missions far away from New York; Clint and Natasha in Antarctica, Steve in Germany, Bruce, as the Hulk, of course, was in Africa, all of the newer Avengers, even Peter, we're busy, and Asgard must have a problem, Tony was sure of, seeing as Thor returned to Asgard so quickly, especially with such short notice. Even Pepper was over in Tokyo for a press conference.

He felt alone and extremely left out.

And when you're Tony Stark, what you would always do in this situation is get drunk and do something stupid, but this time Tony just skipped the first part and went straight to doing something stupid. Extremely stupid.

He got in his suit, and decided to fly around, get some shawama, and fight some bad guys, as New York always had a baddie somewhere.

And again that's exactly why he did. He then had one of those stupid Tony Stark thoughts. Tony thought aloud, "Friday, when is Pepper coming back?"

Friday responded in her clear, slightly Irish voice, "Two days, seven hours, and 36 minutes, as long as there are not any delays or problems "

"Long enough. What about the other Avengers?"

"It is hard to know. At least not until after Ms. Potts is back. " Friday again responded in the same tone.

"Then definitely long-" he was cut off by his suit falling out of the sky.

When he hit the ground, he only felt one thing. Pain.

End of Flashback

"Well, well, well. Look what we found. Where the so called Avengers now? Surely they'd save one of their own kind. Oh wait, that's right! You're NOT an Avenger, are you?" said a familiar, cold, snide voice.

"No worry. We can still have plenty of fun, Tony." Tony's arm was yanked extremely hard, sending a shooting pain up to his shoulder. Tony winced at the excruciating pain, but didn't yell out, so that hewouldn't show weakness. He could not show weakness.

A hour of torture, that's how long he was yanked, hit, punched, and whipped. And Tony was sure it would get worse. He was right. All that was going through his brain was pain, pain, pain, and pain. Tony knew his body could and would no longer take it. He let out a long, loud scream, hoping that somebody had heard, and blacked out.

 _A/N: There we go! The first chapter of hopefully many. Keep in mind, I am still in school, so updates will not happen very often. But with that said, please follow, favorite, and/or review! Till next time everybody!_


	2. Pepper

**Sorry for the late update! I wrote this late at night and didn't have really good ideas, so it's super, duper short, and I'm really sorry. Just thought you guys would want to know how Pepper reacted. Ididn't really get any replying reviews, just supportive ones, so this chapter, I've decided to keep the villain a secret, this chapter actually, though I myself love a good Tony torture, will be focused around how Pepper will respond to him missing. I'm actually dedicating this to who I would like to call my mentor, as she is just like that to me, DetectiveAtWork. She is so supportive and nice to me. I will try to respond to your reviews if you would like. So without further ado, here's a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

Wow. That trip took longer than I expected.

It's quiet... Almost too quiet.

Tony is probably down working on some new "project" in his lab. That's normally how it is, though I've come to expect that some of the Avengers would be running around.

I guess not. I should probably head down to check on Tony.

I get in the elevator, and start riding down.

What if something happened to Tony?

Nah. He'd be fine. He's prepared for almost anything.

The elevator dings, and the doors open. I leave my thoughts for later, and walk out.

Huh.

There's nothing to tell Tony off about. As a matter of fact, there's no Tony at all.

"Friday, can you please locate Tony for me?" No reply. " Friday? " I ask quietly, starting to get worried.

I run down to the lab, starting to panic. I pull up some of the emergency screens and press the one that says "Reboot AI", and wait as Friday loads up.

"Hello Ms. Potts. The weather outside is 87° and -"

I cut off Friday by saying, "Yeah, yeah, great Friday. Can you please locate Tony inside of the tower?" Trying to stay calm, I wait for Friday to quickly scan the tower.

"Ms. Potts, I must regretfully inform you that Mr. Stark is not within the tower. His suit tracker is offline, and as are all of the other functions of the suit, including the camera, repulsers,-"

I close my eyes as Friday rambled on, trying to think of what could have happened. There's only one thing to do.

I push the emergency and sent out a distress signal to all of the other Avengers, no matter how far, from Asgard, to Antarctica, to Africa.

"When they needed him he was there." I think. "Surely they'd do the same for him."

 **There you go! Again sorry for the shortness. I hope you enjoyed anyway! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Also, I posted my second fanfiction! YAY! It's called If You Stand For Nothing, and it's a Spidey/Avengers crossover, though it's specifically a Spidey whump.** **Have a great day/night and keep on dreaming! ;)**


	3. Here Comes Spidey!

**New chapter! Yay! For those of you who didn't know, I got a new pet to share with you guys! Her name is... Dawn! She is my plot bunny, and will tend to make appearances in new chapters and maybe in other stories, though she is the official plot bunny for this story. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Tony's POV

I wake up again, still groggy. There still is the immense amount of pain, but for now most of it was bearable. I say most because now there was an even bigger pain coming from where his arc reactor should have been. Now there was just a big, metal cavity in his chest with bronze wires sticking in, a couple of them touching the casing, causing it to hurt even more. I groan in pain. Whoever did this really just wanted to torture me or is just a huge idiot.

Probably both.

* * *

Pepper's POV

When I sent the distress signal out, I was expecting for the rest of the Avengers to come in about a day. I was not expecting all, even Thor, of them to be assembled in just a little more than 2 hours. Seeing them all was kinda amazing, as I was never really properly introduced to them.

I'm ripped out of my thoughts by Thor asking, "Where is the Man of Iron?"

Ok then, apparently straight to the point.

I respond saying, "The reason I sent out the distress signal was for the so called "Man of Iron", also know to you as Stark. When I returned, Friday was disabled and Tony was missing. Also, one of his suit was missing."

Clint brings up the point of, "Couldn't he have just gone off flying in one of his suivs and forgot to leave a note telling you?"

"That's an excellent question. I know this because Tony's suit tracker shows up as 'Unavailable' and that tracker can't be disabled without being destroyed. Those people knew what they were doing." I say plainly.

* * *

Peter's POV

I'm sure how to react when 3 planes and a god landed on Avengers, or Stark, Tower just after school had ended. I'm out spidering already. Today I promised Aunt May I would be back before 12, seeing as tonight is a school night.

My mind finally makes up it's mind, and I swing over to the Tower.

"Woooooooooooooooo Hooooooooooo!" I cry out, the adrenaline rushing through my blood. I start gradually slowing down.

I peer inside, and see something I didn't really often see.

All the original Avengers, in their suits, except for Bruce, sitting and listening to Ms. Pepper.

Crap. I think I got noticed by one of them.

I climb up to the roof, sneaking.

Wow!

There's a great view up here! Maybe I can get Mr. Stark to come up here with me one day.

I sit down, catching my breath. The sun is warm on my back.

The elevator dings.

I jump right into a fighting position until I hear a, "Hey Spidey! It's just me!

That didn't really soothe my nerves, but it came from Clint, who I had hung out with in the vents before, and he was actually pretty fun to hang out with. I say down to him, "Who's 'Me'?"

I smirk, and hang upside down on a strand of webbing.

" Kid! You know perfectly well who "Me" is! " Clint yells.

"Yah. Me is me! " I tease. I drop off my strand of webbing.

Wait.

In the room with all the original Avengers in it, one avenger was missing. My mentor, Mr. Stark.

"Wait." I ask. "Where's Mr. Stark?"

" Well.. " Clint starts.

I start worrying.

* * *

Tony's POV Again!

Wow, I kinda wish that whoever's torturing me, or one of their goons would just come in and knock me out, because I need something to kill the pain. I tried sleeping but sleep wouldn't come to me. The pain from my chest was just growing, and everything else went from being as bearable as could be, to "Ow, ow, ow! F**k!"

I hear the sound of hinges creaking, and see a blurry figure enter my room. Huh, that's interesting. When I first woke up I thought that a speaker was in here, but now I see that my torturer was wearing a cloak, but I swear it looked like him. I could tell he was male from his voice, but I know nothing else. Unless he's who I think he is. But it must have been a trick of the light.

He removes his cloak, revealing his face last, I realize that I was in for more than just tricks of the light.

 **Sorry. In my opinion, this chapter was still pretty short. I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that I will still have fun writing them for chapters to come. This chapter is not even close to the longest chapter you'll get. I put Peter Parker/Spiderman in because I love anything Spidey or Iron Man. Also, in case you're wondering, this is Tom Holland Spiderman, because that, in my opinion, i s the best and purest form of Spiderman. remember to have a great new year and stay creative!**


	4. Revealed

**I'm back! Wow, um, yah, another chapter... Yay! I had a ton of time today, so I decided, hey, let me post a new chapter! So, one thing I have to do before... *Dawn steals my script paper* Hey, come on Dawn! Give that back! *Tries to get it back, getting it torn* Poop... I guess I'll do this unscripted... Ok, so, in response to Midnite Girl, the wires are the thing taking the place of the arc reactor, being not as stable, and harming him, but none the less keeping him alive. I hope that clears it I got some of you guys. Sorry for the long author's note, and I hope you enjoy!**

Peter's POV

"So let me get this straight." I say. " We think Mr. Stark was kidnapped, most likely by someone who hates him a lot, which there has got to be a huge list for, and is perhaps being tortured for information at this very moment? "

All the Avengers nod slowly.

"Ok, so why did you bring me in here? You guys are the Avengers, and I'm just a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Not really up at your level yet. So... Bye!" I say as I swing out the door. Probably weren't expecting that.

Actually, I think they might have, because one, the door to the stairs were locked, two, Friday had locked access to the elevator, and three, there was also no access to windows or rooms with windows. Poop. They really hated me.

Hold up.

I'm Spiderman, and I could easily knock down some door. The Avengers had probably finally reacted and were drawing closer to me. I honestly don't want to break through a window, but the stairs were on the other side of the Avengers.

So what do I do? Something hugely and immensely stupid.

I run towards the Avengers, jump over their heads onto the ceiling, and crawl over them to the the stairs. Then I proceed to break the door down. Easy. Then, before the Avengers can reach the stairs, I web up the doorway, and swing my way down the stairs. Wow, that was too easy. Almost like they made that easy..

I see the door. Freedom!

I'm almost out the door, but Friday says, "Mr. Parker, I have been asked to restrain you." Instantly after she said that, a weird cylinder cage thing drops from the ceiling.

I try and climb it. I slip and land on my behind.

Ouch. Must be non-stick.

The elevator dings and my Spidey sense triggers. About 30 seconds later, the Avengers tumbled out of the elevator.

"Ok Spidey. What the FRICK did you do that for?!" Clint yells, spooking everybody.

I ignore him and say, "Language Birdy, language. A child is present. "

"Don't tell me to mind my language! Mind your FRICKING manners! Leaving in the middle of a conversation, with the Avengers, no less!"

"Clint, the kid is right. Mind your language. He's only really, what, 15 years old." Captain America, the real Captain America, says. Though I ha've already met him, he is still a huge idol to me.

"Um, trapped Spidey over here! Can you let me out?" I say, trying to draw their attention back to me. I just want to be out of here.

"Sure, if you don't run off again." Natasha says.

"Fine. But you of all people should know how a spider reacts when scared." I pout.

"Oooooh, Spidey was scared!" Clint taunts.

I blush under the mask.

"Shut up!"

Tony's POV

(Cause that's who this story is really about!)

I don't know how to react. The person in front of me doesn't just want to torture me, but he wants to torture me, take my information, and then kill me in the worst and most painful way. Probably.

You want to know why? No, trust me you really don't. So here's the short version. Me and my buddies, the Avengers, beat him up, and didn't kill him, but I got to imagine that it hurt like heck.

Who is this man? Well, he's not really a man. He's a god.

And his name is Loki, God of Mischief.

 **Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! I did actually get my script back from Dawn, but... *holds up soggy, torn paper*. Yay... I will return! Bye guys, and stay creative!**


	5. Faded

**So, um hey. This is awkward... It's been more than a month since I last updated. Sorry. (Stupid writers block..) But, yay! I'm back with an actually chapter! So, as seen, I am not abandoning this story. I kinda hate it when I'm reading a fanfiction and it says "We're sorry. We are no longer gonna continue this story." In other news, Lilli, who was a guest on here left a really nice comment that encourages me to keep going, so, thank you Lilli! Um, sorry, this is another short one, but I promise later ones will be longer! So bye, and enjoy!**

Tony's POV

I woke up alone. Again. I know it wouldn't be for long though, so I have to enjoy the quiet time I have to myself.

Aside from the pounding headache and occasional twinge of pain from where my arc reactor would be, I'm okay. My previous wounds are healing, and I'm not tied up to anything, so they must be feeling merciful today.

Wait, I don't even know if it's night or day! I also have no idea how long I've been here. Hours? Days? Weeks? Maybe even months?

The last time I felt like that was... was on Titan. Peter had just denigrated in my arms, and I was lost in a vortex of grief. I didn't know what to do, or how to move on. When I returned home using Quill's ship, I just wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't sleep. I wouldn't eat. On most days, I wouldn't even move.

That all changed when I was told there might be a way to get them back. For three months, me and some of the world's leading scientists worked to find a way to bring them back. What motivated us to push through is that we all lost someone. We kept on working until we finally made a working portal.

Someone had to go in, and retrieve people, while talking to other people to spread the message. I knew it was dangerous, but if it meant I got Peter back, it was worth it.

The mission was successful.

We got everyone back. At least, the ones that survived.

"Stop." I tell my mind.

My thoughts drift to Pepper. Oh gosh, how I miss Pepper. She's probably safer now though, without me around. No doubt she'll try to find me. It will fail though. And I know it.

Next, they drift to the Avengers. After we all made up, we found a way to slightly change the Sokovia Accords so that we had our own free will, but the Government still had a small bit of control. It was a compromise though. And it worked.

Lastly, it drifts to Peter. Peter. My almost son. To me, he truly is my son. And I miss him. I miss him, with all of his jokes, innocence, and no sense of self-preservation. Oh, and his stubbornness and sass. He always had a quick quip on hand, whether to annoy, entertain, and in some rare cases, both. He's gonna try and search for me, and he probably won't stop for anything or anyone. When that kid has his mind set to something, there's no changing it. That's one thing I love about him.

I can't be left alone to my thoughts for long though. Loki and his bulky buddies have got to come and interrupt me.

Expecting the worst, I try to boldly say, "What do you want, Loki?"

Instead it comes out like, "L-loki.. W-what's u-u-up? "

Good job Tony.

To my surprise, Loki replies with something completely unexpected. "I am only here to show you something." He said calmly.

He then uses his illusion magic to show me Pepper, Peter, and all the Avengers. They all look happy, and didn't seem to care, or even notice, that I was missing.

They were all sitting in the main TV room. Peter was making jokes while Pepper was scolding him for staying out super late and scaring Aunt May. Clint and Sam were trying to teach Steve and Bucky how to play Mario Kart, while Nat was sitting there, watching them, and Wanda was reading a book. Bruce was teaching Thor something, but Thor was just sitting, looking confused.

It's how I always wanted them to always look. Like one big super family.

Loki interrupts my thoughts by saying, "What if I told you this was what was happening right now? " He grins grimly.

My heart sinks. They don't care that I was missing. They aren't even searching for me. And they were all happy. Maybe they didn't need me.

"Ah." Loki says. "Look at that. They don't care about you anymore. Oh, so sad. I guess they don't need you anymore. You've faded."

 **Ok! So there we go! Um, so I have a question for you guys. Do any of you guys know or remember Harley Keener? You know that kid who befriends Tony in Iron Man 3? Yeah, so I feel like he's extremely underated, and I was wondering if you guys want me to work him into here. If you do, please tell me in a comment so I can know. Let's say, if I get three positive votes, I will write him in. Ok, so that's all for now! I'm open to PMs and constructive criticism, and love all reviews, favorites, and follows! New chapter hopeful soon, but in the meantime, stay creative!**


	6. Message

**Hey guys! So, yay! I'm back. I'm sorry about all the long breaks. I lose inspiration, and then I find it again. This one just took a lot longer of a break. To make I for it, I will post two chapters on here today. Hope that will help make things better!**

Tony's POV

By now, I've lost track of how long I've been here. 4 days? A week? A month even?

Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Not anymore, at least. Nobody cares about Tony Stark, previously the world's most renowned genius, billionaire, former-playboy, philanthropist.

A idea is brewing in my mind, though. Nagging me. And it might just possibly make sense.

What if all he showed me was a trick? An illusion to discourage me. He is the the God of Mischief, and he does love his little magic tricks. Especially illusions.

Maybe... Just maybe if it is in fact a trick, I might just have a plan. I glance over to the broken-down suit in the corner.

I rummage around in the helmet, looking for its built-in com. That's the one part I need to repair. If it's broken, that is. I just need it to work for about roughly two minutes, just enough time for me to get a connection to the Tower and relay it to whoever Friday thinks can work it out quickly.

Then, if they know how to, they can hopefully trace the connection to my location. If they need help, Friday could probably lend some help. Friday was probably shut down and her trackers probably aren't back online yet. I need to fix them to be closer to the top of the reboot list.

My fingers find the com. Finally! I look at it. Looks to be in pretty good condition. A few repairs will be needed, but I believe the suit has all the pieces I need for that.

Time to start working.

Pepper's POV

"Ms. Pepper! Ms. Pepper!" someone yells, running towards me, by the sound of it.

I pull my face I out of my hands. Curly, untamed, brown hair? Check. Puppy eyes? Check. A science pin shirt? Check.

Of course. It's Peter. Who else used the name "Ms. Pepper" other than him? SI workers maybe, but they don't have access to this floor. It's no problem, though. Peter is too lovable for anyone to hate him.

My fiancé's fatherly love for Peter is clear to everyone who sees them together. Except for Peter. Peter is such an adorable puppy, and was so innocent, but he can be to clueless sometimes. In fact, he's the most clueless person I know sometimes, and that's saying something.

I'm drawn from my thoughts by Peter tripping. Over his own feet.

Yeah, did I forget to mention he's also the most clumsy person I know. For Spider-Man being so agile, it's pretty ironic how clumsy he is.

I run over and help him up. He's pretty much as light as a feather. That's interesting. I wonder why.

He blushes, clearly very embarrassed. Oh. I tell him not to worry. Wait.

"Peter, why aren't you wearing your suit?! Your identity?!" I panic.

He decides to respond with "Um, I'm going try and be here as his intern. I'll probably get less attention here as an intern than if I'm a brightly coloured superhero... Unless you want me to be here as a superhero! I don't mind! I'll do whatever you ask!"

I almost laugh. "No! No! Peter, you're fine! You're fine." I say, trying to calm him down.

He runs up and hugs me. I almost flinch backwards, surprised, but then I relax into it.

"Sorry," he says, sniffling, " I just... I just really miss him. But I know you have it worse."

Huh. He's wearing one of Tony's old MIT sweatshirts. It's too big on him, and he has huge sweater paws, but that just makes him look him even more cute, which I previously thought was impossible.

But he has puffy, bloodshot eyes, with huge bags underneath them. I feel sorry for the little guy...

"No, no, Pete, shush. It's fine, you're fine, shhh... " I squeeze him into a hug, and he starts sobbing into my shoulder. It slowly progresses into small cries and hiccups.

He starts pulling away, and apologizes even more. "I'm sorry Ms. Pepper! Now your clothes are wet and... I'm sorry-"

"Peter, if you say sorry one more time, you're grounded from spidering for a week. So why were you calling for me earlier?" I ask.

He slumps a bit, looking kinda tired. "Oh... Yeah... Um.. Karen... Karen is the n-name of my AI b-by the w-way.. Karen c-c-connected my com up to another com... I g-got a m-message from someone v-very i-important..."

I look at him with worry. Is he ok? "Who was it from?" I ask, curious.

"Mr..." He fades off and collapses , falling towards the floor.

I catch him. Now I know why he was so light. He must be like Tony in more ways than I had previously thought... He must have deprived himself of food, fluids, and sleep until he found Tony, who has been missing for a week. And with that fast metabolism...

I run into the elevator, carrying him, which is completely too easy. I quickly say to Friday, "Medbay, as quick as you can! And get doctors prepped!" That message... He calls Tony Mr. Stark... I hope it was from Tony... I really hope so...

We rush down the tower, and Friday asks, "Will Peter be okay?" Was that worry I heard in her voice? Huh...

"I hope so Friday... I hope so."


	7. AO3

As plenty of people have noticed, I have been becoming less and less active on . This is for the reason of me focussing more on Archive of Our Own. Don't worry about me finishing this work. I have decided that before I do my transfer fully to AO3, I will finish (and edit) all of my stories on here. I know that this is my second notice recently, but a lot of things have changed. Please remember to take care if yourselves.

-Kitty


End file.
